Katastrofa w cieniu zabłoconego basenu
I Like Movies - Odcinek 1 ' ''Widać Chrisa na tle wielkiego planu filmowego '''Chris: Wow! Rzeczywiście wielki ten plan. Otóż 17 zawodników będzie tutaj walczyć o milion dolarów. Pokazuje walizkę. Chris: Zadam im dużo zadań z gatunków filmowych ale czasem może się zdarzyć że będą i inne. Jedna drużyna zyska jakoś nagrodę, druga nie będzie na ceremonii a trzecia właśnie na niej się pojawi.. Na naszej cudownej Ceremonii Rozdania Chrisów. Co się wydarzy a kto zdobędzie ten milion dolarów? O tym Przekonacie się W I Like Movies! ' Parking przed wejściem Chris wraz z Chefem czeka na przybycie zawodników.. Z daleka widać jak 2 autobusy pędzą do planu filmowego.. Po chwili jeden z nich dociera i otwiera drzwi. Wychodzi pierwsza uczestniczka. Anne.. '''Anne: A więc tutaj będziemy rywalizować? Okropne miejsce ale teraz za byle Emu nie zrezygnuje.. Chris: Dobra..''-(Powiedział ironicznie)-'' Kolejny wysiadł Matthew.. Chris: Witaj Matthew.. Miło cię widzieć.. Matthew: Jasne.. Przynajmniej jest dość duże by być samotnie.. Następnie wysiada Vicey z bijącą się Sylvią Vicey: Ty Bicz! Zniszczyłaś mi paznokcie w logo programu "Łap Szpadl"! Sylvia: To było nimi nie wymachiwać jak opętana! Chris: Spokój dziewczyny! Kolejna wysiadła Cirke '' '''Cirke': Hej.. Chris: Hej.. Jak tam? Cirke: Oprócz tego że.. Cirke pada na kolana przez siłujących się w wejściu Dylana i Victora '' '''Victor': Liczę że umiesz przegrywać! Dylan: Jeśli przegram to będzie i tak lepsze niż twoja przegrana z dziewczyną! Obu ich wypycha Marry Ann nogą.. '' '''Marry Ann': Raczej oboje z dziewczyną przegraliście.. Chris: No witam was.. Ale może przestaniecie się bić.. Wolę jak ja wywołuję ból i kłótnie.. Wychodzi Avalon '' '''Avalon ': Victor, juhu? (Victor: Więc teraz będziemy mówili w charakteryzatorni? No lepsze niż kibelek.. Mam dość Avalon. Ciągle mnie bije i w ogóle.. Nie mogę jednak jej rzucić bo mnie jeszcze bardziej okaleczy..) Victor: Jestem zajęty.. Porozmawiamy później. Odjeżdża autobus i pojawia się następny. Wysiada z niego Poul . 'Poul: Heh.. Gorsze miejsca widziałem. Szkoda tylko że ci kolesie nie dostaną kasy.. Następny wychodzi Kendal . Kendal: Brak mi RJ ale wygram to dla niej... Z Autobusu wychodzi Maya . Maya: Hej chłopcy i dziewczyny.. Victor: Wow! Kto to? Avalon walnęła go w twarz. '' '''Avalon': Nawet nie próbuj! Maya: Nazywam się Maya.. Dylan: Ahaaa ''-(zrobił wielkie zakochane oczka)-'' Wyszedł Heath . Heath: No i znów jestem.. Spojrzał na Maya jak zakochany.. Odwzajemniła mu uśmiechem.. Zarumieniła się.. Cirke z zazdrością patrzyła na nich... '' '''Chris': Szybciej! Mamy jeszcze wiele rzeczy przed sobą... Wyszła Ivi a za nią Lewis. '' '''Ivi': Ale fajnie! Nigdy nie byłam na planie Lewis: Poprawnie jest że nigdy nie byłaś na planie filmowym.. No oczywiście jakby to kogoś interesowało.. W końcu nie mnie bo jestem silny i fajny.. Dylan: Jeżeli się zamkniesz to będzie najlepiej. Z Autobusu wyszła Aminet '' '''Aminet': Nie zdziwiła bym się jakby teraz jakiś debil mi do twarzy wyskoczył.. Te miejsce to masakra.. (Anne: Jeżeli z ta całą dziewczyną trafię do drużyny to się postrzelę. ) Z autobusu wychodzi ostatni Zeno '' '''Zeno': To ma być ten cały super plan? Zaraz zwymiotuję.. Dylan: Chyba ktoś ci już zwymiotował na głowę że masz różowe włosy. Zeno: Twoje postrzeganie jest prostackie.. Włosy są ważne bo dzięki nim wiemy głównie jakim człowiekiem jest dany osobnik.. Moje są Różowe i ułożone co świadczy o tym że lubię eksperymenty i jestem dość mądrym człowiekiem.. Twoje zaś że jesteś prostakiem i się nie myjesz.. Chris: Skończcie te wyzwiska i poznajcie się..Za 5 minut ruszymy szybko zapoznać się ze wszystkimi miejscami na planie.. W skrócie Chris zabrał wszystkich na wycieczkę.. Pokazał im bufet zastępującą stołówkę. Charakteryzatornie.. Hale i otwarte plany filmowe.. Amfiteatr i łazienki.. Zatrzymał się na domkach po czym kazał się rozpakować i wyjść przed domki... Przed domkami Chris czekał już z 3 rzeczami w ręku. Miał megafon, lakier do włosów i gwiazdę z plastiku. Zawodnicy po paru minutach wyszli do Chrisa Chris: No to po rozpakowaniu czas na drużynowanie.. Maya: Jest takie słowo w ogóle? Anne: Raczej nie ma ale nie raz to usłyszymy.. Dylan: Sądzę że i tak te słowo jest śmieszne.. Lewis: W czym? A zresztą sam nie wiem czy nie ma takiego słowa.. Chris: Spokój! Wybiorę 3 kapitanów. Na chybił trafił kapitanem zostanie.. Kendal... Maya i... Avalon. Maya: Super! Kendal: Może być.. Avalon: '''Jest! Wybiorę na pewno Victora! '''Chris: Ponieważ jest nie równa liczba płci ja powiem kogo możecie wziąść.. Chłopaka lub dziewczynę.. Avalon: No niech ci będzie.. Chris: 'Wszyscy oprócz kapitanów ustawcie się grupami płciowymi.. Gadam jak lekarz.. ''Wszyscy z lekkim uśmiechem się ustawili '''Chris: Kendal? Zaczynaj.. Wybierz chłopaka.. Kendal: Emm.. Biorę Victora.. Avalon: What?! (Avalon: Zabiję tego knypka! Zabiję!) (Victor: Dzięki ci Kendal! Mogę teraz z nią zerwać z powodu że jesteśmy w innych drużynach...) Vicey: Mówi się łot.. Avalon: Zamknij się! Chris: Teraz Maya.. Wybierz chłopaka.. Maya: No dobra to... Wezmę Dylana.. Dylan: Mucho! ''-(zrobił wielkie oczy w kształcie serca)-'' Po kilku wyborach osobach powstały następujące składy Avalon, Matthew, Cirke, Sylvia, Ivi i Heath: Maya, Zeno, Dylan, Anne: Kendal, Aminet, Marry Ann, Victor i Poul... Zostały tylko 2 osoby '' '''Chris': Maya.. Pozostały tylko dwie osoby.. Kogo wybierasz? Maya: Kogo by tu wybrać.. (Maya: Nie chcę być wredna ale obie osoby to kompletne cioty..) Maya: Lewis? Będziesz ostatnim zawodnikiem w naszej drużynie.. Lewis: Super.. znaczy no dobra.. Vicey: A ja? A no tak..Ja jestem Forewer elołn nie co wy.. Jakieś biczes i reszta.. Chris: Ty droga Vicey pójdziesz do drużyny Kendala.. Kendal: No nie.. Witaj w drużynie.. Chris: A oto przedmioty które oznaczają wasze drużyny.. Kendal zyskuje megafon bo jego drużyna to Skrzeczące Megafony. 135px Chris:Maya zyskuje gwiazdę bo jej drużyna to Sławni Aktorzy. 135px Chris:Zaś Avalon ma Lakier bo drużyna nazywa się Zabójczy Styliści.. 135px Drużyny łapią swoje przedmioty.. Lakier Avalon jednak upada i rozpryskuje trujące opary nad Z. Stylistami.. Maya: Co z nimi? Chris: Wrócą do normy za jakieś 10 minut.. Więc za 15 minut chcę was widzieć na planie nr.12.. Plan katastroficzny 135px135px135px Chris czekał już na zawodników.. Pojawili się 10 sekund później '' '''Chris': Pierwszym gatunkiem który poznamy będzie Film Katastroficzny.. Żaden z tych zadań zrobionych nie jest zbytnio z tym związany ale wiecie.. Chef zdołał tylko to zbudować.. Maya: Raczej to będzie niebezpieczne? Chris: Tak, chyba.. Zadanie jest proste.. Zostały zrobione 3 takie same pola każdy z zawodników będzie musiał przejść swoją strefę.. Ścigacie się o lepszy czas i fory podczas drugiego zadania.. Ponieważ są dwie drużyny po 6 osób i jedna po 5. Aktorzy ominął strefę nr.2..Nagroda za całe wyzwanie będzie Kolacja dla całej drużyny w luksusowej kolacji z 2-iema gwiazdkami.. Zrozumiano?.. Aaa i potrzebuje byście mi podali waszą grupę krwi.. Lewis: Że co?! Chris: Żartuję....Mamy już ją zapisaną.. Ustawić się.. Strefa nr.1 Zawodnicy się ustawili.. Pierwszą strefę dostali Zeno, Ivi i Victor.. (Ivi: Jakby coś mi się stało.. Mamo! To ja się zsikałam na dywan.. Sorry..) Chris: Na miejsca! Gotowi! Start! Zawodnicy ruszyli.. Do pokonania mieli kręcącą się belkę po której mieli przejść a na nich spadały małe gorące kawałki przypominające meteoryty.. Zeno: Czy tylko ja czuje gorącą na stopach..? Spostrzegł że paliły mu się stopy.. Skoczył do wody przez co musiał jeszcze raz zaczynać.. Victor: Frajer! Hah Ivi szybko złapała kawałek kamyka i rzuciła w głowę Victora Ivi: Frajerem to ty jesteś! Victor: Dlaczego ta rura jest taka śliska? Chris: Wymazaliśmy ją wazeliną.. Ivi: Wiesz że to nam utrudnia sprawę? Chris: Jasne że wiem.. Specjalnie to zrobiłem.. Zeno wracając przyśpieszył i udało mu się jako pierwszemu skończyć tą strefę.. Naciskając przycisk Dylan mógł biec.. Następnie egzekwo Ivi i Victor nacisnęli swoje przyciski.. Strefa nr.2 Dylan od razu pobiegł na skróty do 3 strefy gdzie mógł wystartować.. Po chwili na pagórek dobiegli następni rywale.. Poul i Anne.. Mieli za zadanie na kawałku drewna zjechać jak na wodnej zjeżdżalni tak by nacisnąć drewnem przycisk do następne strefy.. Anne: Ta zjeżdżalnia ma ponad 30 m. Zabijemy się! Poul: Ty się zabijesz, nie ja.. Poul wyjechał.. Zamknął oczy i położył sie na desce.. Nie zauważył ściany wychodzącej z ziemi i walnął w nią całym ciałem.. Anne: Auć! Pamiętać! Zjedźać jak na desce i rozglądać się.. Anne zjechała.. Uważała na ściany ale niestety zahaczyła o pręt i wypadła z toru.. Anne: To trudniejsze niż się wydaje.. Poul po urazach czołgał się z bólu na pagórek.. Tymczasem Dylan już prawie dotarł do strefy 3..Anne nadal próbowała.. '' '''Anne': No wreście mi się uda.. Anne pojechała i udało jej się trafić..Za nią obolały Poul który nie zjechał znowu.. Po 15 minutach udało mu się.. Strefa nr.3 Tym razem tutaj już 2 osoby z drużyny były.. Miały za zadanie jakimś sposobem przetrwać grad wielkości piłek tenisowych.. Dylan wraz z Zeno jako pierwsi ruszyli. Następni byli Heath i Sylvia a jako ostatni po pewnym czasie Cirke i Vicey. " Zeno: Nie nawidze śniegu Zeno dostał w głowę piłką po czym padnął.. Po chwili się podniósł.. Zeno: To nie jest śnieg! To są naprawdę piłki tenisowe! Chris: A jak miało być inaczej.. Dylan: Nie poddawaj się! Oboje szli jak szybko cię dało ale niestety Heath i Sylvia dogonili ich.. Heath: Uwielbiam wygrywać! Sylvia: Ja już raz wygrałam! Oboje dostali w twarz gradem.. Cirke: Ale te piłki mocną strzelają.. Vicey wzięła Cirke i zrobiła z niej tarczę.. Vicey: Vicey zawsze łining! Cirke: Auć! Zeno i Dylan się ochraniali nawzajem a Vicey i Cirke mieli ten sam cały czas plan.. Byli szybsi niż S. Aktorzy. Na ostatnim miejscu Z. Styliście walczyli o przetrwanie... '' '''Vicey': Wciskaj te red lajt ! Wszyscy wcisnęli po pewnym czasie razem przyciski z z powodu problemów , Ostatnia strefa miała wszystko rozstrzygnąć.. Strefa nr.4 Ostatnie zadanie to przejść po polu minowym.. Dla S. Megafonów walczyła Avalon i Marry Ann , dla S. Aktorzy walczyła tylko Maya.. Miała większe szanse.. Zaś dla Z. Stylistów walczyli Matthew i Victor.. Ruszyli.. Marry Ann: Wygramy! Avalon: To się postaraj! Życzę ci że wygrasz Victor.. Victor: Emm.. dzięki (Marry Ann: Na pewno nie powinna życzyć zwycięstwa wrogowi bo to nie dobrze..Znaczy jeśli zrobię z tego awanturę wywalę osobę.. a ja będę bezpieczna.. W końcu chodzi mi tylko o kasę..) Matthew: Choć! Jak będziesz skakał bardzo daleko to szybciej nam pójdzie! Maya: Dlaczego ja sama muszę być? A może to i lepiej.. Maya już do końca biegła gdy Avalon nadepnęła na minę przez wy szybowała w powietrze.. Obie znalazły się na mecie ale wiadomo było że to Maya zakończyła pierwsza ..Za nią Przybyli Victor i Matthew a na samym końcu znudzona Marry Ann. Chris: Pomoc zyskują Sławni Aktorzy.. A reszta odchodzi z niczym.. Maya: Super! Zeno: Te Łamagi sami siebie wykończą... (Marry Ann: A ja tam nie będę się starać.. Mam plan że nawet jak przegramy nie wyrzucą mnie.) Chris: Za 15 minut w samolocie za planem.. Co takie miny? Myśleliście że to koniec.. Doczekacie się kolejnych wrażeń.. Na pewno Przy bufecie 135px135px Victor czekał na Avalon po pewnym czasie przyszła.. Avalon: Cześć.. Chciałeś żebym przyszła.. Victor: Chcę ci cos powiedzieć.. Nastała cisza Avalon: No co? Victor: ....No i chce ci powiedzieć że nie możemy być razem.. Avalon: Jak to? Nie kochasz mnie? Victor: Kocham ale strasznie się zmieniłaś i już nie wiem co myśleć.. Pozatym jesteśmy w innych drużynach Avalon pocałowała Victora Avalon: '''To nic nie znaczy? ''Victor westchnął '' '''Avalon: Ja cię zniszczę, rozumiesz! Przywaliła w twarz Victorowi.. W Samolocie 135px135px135px Wszyscy lecieli samolocie. Byli około 300 m nad ziemią.. '' '''Chris': Tym razem zadanie polegać będzie na skoczeniu z tego samolotu na taki mały 5 m basenik w głębokością około 20 m.. Maya: Co!? Chris: Na kamerze razem z Chefem zobaczymy wasze akrobacje.. Możemy każdemu dać max. 20 pkt. Jeżeli ktoś nie skoczy to trudno.. A jeśli ktoś nie trafi do basenu jego pkt na akrobacje się nie liczą.. Każdy skacze raz.. A dodatek dla Sławnych aktorów to dodanie tych 40 pkt do ich konta.. Anne: No dobra.. Nie spękajmy.. Kiedy skaczemy? Chris: Teraz! Chris popchnął Anne Zrobiła kilka akrobacji.. Trafiła w basenik.. '' '''Anne': Super! Ile? Ekran pokazuje że Anne dostała 15 pkt.. '' '''Anne': Super! Za nią skoczyła Maya Wpadła w lekkie tarapaty ale udało jej się jakoś wpaść w basenik.. Ekran pokazał 11 pkt i 40 co dało jej 51 pkt.. Maya: Mogłam Lepiej.. Marry Ann: Na pewno nie skoczę.. (Marry Ann: Oni nie rozumią że mogą nas zabić?! ) (Chris: Tak, rozumiemy że możemy te łamagi zabić...) Razem przepychając się skoczyły Ivi i Vicey.. Obie jakimś cudem trafiły w basenik.. Dla Ivi pokazało się 10 pkt ale dla Vicey 7.. Vicey: Dlaczego mniej dostałam?! Ivi: Bo może jesteś gorsza! Vicey zaczęła się kłócić z Ivi. 'Dalej Sylvia i Heath skoczyli.. Próbowali zdobyć dobry układ.. zdobyli razem 34 pkt.. Sylvia: Udało się! Heath: Na szczęście.. Dalej Skoczył Zeno ..Robił wielkie układy.. Wpadł do basenu ale zauważył że jest w błocie.. Dostał 12 pkt.. Zeno: Dlaczego jestem w błocie?! Chris: Postanowiliśmy zmienić wodę na błoto przez krótką przerwę pomiędzy skokiem ..Heh.. Fajnie co nie? Zeno: Zatłukę cię! Następny skoczył Victor i Matthew ..Zrobili kilka akrobacji ale uderzyli się o siebie przez co walnęli twarzą w błoto.. Zeno: Heh.. Odwołuje to.. Dostali razem 23 pkt.. '' '''Matthew': Auć.. Dlaczego ja siedzę w kaczce? Victor: Lepsze pytanie dlaczego ci człowiecy się tak na nas patrzą... Chris: Ups! Za chwile zajmie się nimi siostra Chef.. Victor: Już mi lepiej!.. Matthew: Mi też! Następnie skoczyła Avalon.. Była prawie perfekcyjna ale gdy zobaczyła Victora wypadła z równowagi.. Trafiła jednak w basenik ale spaprała sprawę i dostała 10 pkt.. Avalon: Szlak! (Avalon: Muszę doprowadzić do eliminacji Victora bo jak na niego się patrzę wkurzam się i niszczę wszystko.. Może i od naszej rozmowy minęło 30 minut ale to u mnie szybko działa ) Kendal skoczył.. Udało mu się zebrać dość dużo pkt.. zdobył 12 pkt.. '' '''Kendal': I Kto niby uważa że jest lepszy? Aminet: Ja! Aminet skoczyła.. Zrobiła lepsze akrobacje niż Kendal.. zdobyła 15 pkt.. Kendal: Pff.. Pozostała tylko 5.. Dylan po chwili wahania skoczył i ustrzelił 12 pkt.. Poul i Lewis nie chcieli skoczyć a Cirke skoczyła.. Zdobyła 14 pkt.. Pozostała 3 Dylan: Skacz Lewis! Lewis: Nie mogę! Aminet: Poul! Śmieciu! Skacz! I Ty też Marry Ann! Poul: Nie! Punktacja: S. Megafony: 54 S. Aktorzy: 78 Z. Styliści: 71 Lewis widząc wyniki skoczył z samolotu.. Zrobił kilka piruetów ..Wpadając w błoto.. Dostał 17 pkt.. Lewis: Yeah! Marry Ann: Ja na pewno nie skoczę.. Poul wziął się w siły i skoczył . Zrobił wszystko lepiej niż inni.. Zasługiwało to na 20 pkt ale niestety nie trafił w basenik tylko w ziemie.. '' '''Dylan': Koleś żyje? Avalon: Daliśmy mu 35 poduszek więc powinien oddychać.. Chris: Heh.. Gdyby punkty Poula były wliczane Megafony by wygrały ale tak wygrali Aktorzy.. Natomiast na ceremonii nie pojawią się Styliści.. Pewnie wiedziecie kto przegrał?.. (Marry Ann: Chyba nie myślicie że naprawdę nie trafił.. Wypchnęłam go a te jego ruchy to było tak sobie i.. Bum w ziemie..) Chris: Zjedźcie coś a później na ceremonię.. Bufet Każda drużyna siedziała przy osobnym stole.. Megafony kłóciły się. Nie było tylko Aktorów ponieważ pojechali na kolację.. '' Stolik Stylistów 135px ''Siedzieli i jedli obrzydliwe jedzenie.. '' '''Avalon': Dlaczego przegraliśmy?! Sylvia: Mówiąc szczerze nie przegraliśmy a zajęliśmy drugie miejsce.. Ale nie wiem dlaczego.. Ivi: Brak zaangażowania.. Avalon rzuciła widelcem w Ivi ale złapał go Matthew.. '' '''Matthew': Avalon? Co to miało być? Avalon: Po prostu jestem wkurzona.. Heath: To nie rób takich rzeczy a jak już musisz to na rywalach.. Cirke: Popieram.. Avalon odwróciła się w stronę Victora.. (Avalon: Moja drużyna jest do bani.. Pozbędę się wszystkich..) Stolik Megafonów 135px Wszyscy nadal się kłócili. Obecnego nie było Poula Kendal: Dlaczego nie chciałaś skoczyć?! Marry Ann: Bo mam lęk wysokości.. (Marry Ann: Kłamstwo..) Aminet: To czemu nie powiedziałaś?! Marry Ann: Bo się bałam.. (Marry Ann: Kłamstwo) Marry Ann: Poza tym zawinił Poul a nie ja.. Victor: No ma rację.. Vicey: Of kors.. (Marry Ann: Takim sposobem się wyrzuca innych a siebie ochrania) Ceremonia 135px Chris czekał już z biletami na zawodników.. Zawodnicy po chwili przybyli a Poul został przywieziony karetką.. Był cały w opatrunkach i jeździł na wózku.. Chris: Witam was wszystkich na pierwszej ceremonii Rozdania Chrisów i pierwszej ceremonii Skrzeczących megafonów.. Pod siedzeniami macie Tablety i imiona zawodników z obrazkami.. Zaznaczcie osobę do eliminacji... Zawodnicy zagłosowali '' '''Chris': Chefie? Proszę o wyniki i gdzie twoja sukienka? Chef zaczął marudzić i poszedł się przebrać ..Przyszedł w sukience.. Wszyscy: Ha ha ha ha haha! Chef podał wyniki '' '''Chris': Mhm.. Żeby było jasne osoba która nie dostanie biletu na swój następny seans zostanie wystrzelona przez gigantyczny młot na tyle mocno że można na księżyc polecieć.. Wszyscy zamarli '' '''Chris': Pierwszy bilet wędruje do.......... Kendala! Łapie bilet '' '''Kendal': I dobrze.. Chris: Następne dwa bilety zdobędą........ Aminet i..... Vicey! Łapią bilety '' '''Aminet': Na pewno bym dostała bilet i dostałam! Vicey: Ajm soł Hepi! Chris: Taa ''-(powiedział ironicznie)-'' Ostatnią bezpieczną osobą jest... Zbliżenia twarzy zawodników.. Chris: ...Victor! Victor: Wiedziałem że zdobędę bilet! Chris: Mam tylko jeden bilet i dwie osoby.. Oboje niezbyt dobrze wykonaliście swoje zadania ale bilet dostanie.. Kolejne dramatyczne zbliżenie Chris: ..Marry Ann! Poul: Mhmhmhm! Chris: Tak, wiemy! Nie chciałeś eliminacji ale już trudno! Chef zabrał go po czym postawił go na miejscu wystrzału ..Następnie przypiął do kawałka cegły by nie uciekł..Po chwili wielki młot walnął w niego a Poul zniknął na horyzoncie.. Chris: Heh..To mi się na pewno spodoba ..Co się wydarzy za tydzień? Kto przegra a jaki gatunek filmowy następny będzie? O tym się dowiecie oglądając I Like Movies! Ekskluzywny Klip Poul: Mhmhmmhmh! Napisy: Jestem głupek bez marzeń! Poul: Mhmmmhmhm! Napisy: Tak! Wyglądam jak Madonna w spódnicy.. Kamera pokazuje Chrisa w studiu.. Chris: Jak ja kocham magię kina! KONIEC! Jak ci się podoba odcinek? Dzięki za przeczytanie ^^ Super Fajnie Fajnie, ale czegoś brakuje Może być Taki sobie Od biedy ujdzie Żałosny